Keeping Aflame
by seeingisdeceiving
Summary: Too soon after her sister's birth, Hinata's world falls to pieces around her. Snapshots of Konoha after the Hyuga Clan Massacre. Hinata-centric.
1. We All Fall Down

**Keeping Aflame**

[AR] Too soon after her sister's birth, Hinata's world falls to pieces around her. Snapshots of Konoha after the Hyuga Clan Massacre.

* * *

_We All Fall Down_

* * *

Golden broke the dawn of the darkest day for the Hyuga. Not that most were around to witness it, as they had been dispatched of with brutal efficiency. The order was explicit, precise.

'Spare none but children under six.' Implicitly – they can be shapen.

So shadows stole throughout the night, killing under the stifling blanket of silence.

In the early hours of morning, Hinata Hyuga woke. For a wild moment, she felt the instinctive urge in her small body to find her mother and newborn sister – then it passed, and she fell back into fitful dreaming.

So dawned the day.

* * *

/100 words

* * *

AN: These will be one hundred word insights (still contemplating the occasional two or five hundred word piece) into Hinata's life after the Hyuga Clan Massacre. The pace of the story will be about as slow as molasses, considering the chapter sizes. Updates Tuesdays and Fridays until pre-written chapters run out. Comments welcome.


	2. Grains of Optimism

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Grains of Optimism_

* * *

Before they had time to process what had happened to their family, the children were neatly separated, a quotient with no remainder.

Oh, but the… "remodelling" of their household did not go unexplained. With a gentle hand and firm guidance, backed with the clear understanding that the ones they once held dear had done the village a great wrong – yes, these children would go far.

Perhaps the one piece of good that had emerged was the ending of the practice of sealing – in any case, the knowledge of the art had died alongside the final members of the corrupt Hyuga.

* * *

/100 words


	3. Pruning

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Pruning_

* * *

The Hyuga were once a great clan. The number remaining, if carefully cultivated, would surpass even those who came before them – with the advantage of being loyal to Konoha above all else.

It was a careful eye that oversaw the placement of the Hyuga children. With the former size of their clan, there were plenty. Birth no longer mattered, talent defined the child. A gifted boy of the branch house, considered one of the best, was rumoured to be trained by the Hokage himself. The weakest were relegated to civilian families, who would at least provide them a good home.

* * *

/100 words


	4. Vestigial Beliefs

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Vestigial Beliefs_

* * *

In the empty but never unobserved halls of the Hyuga, children matured early. Even at the tender age of five, Hinata knew the looks of disdain cast upon her were due to her weakness.

The deaths of those from whom the judgmental gazes originated were startling. She was no longer condemned; her new "family" treated her more warmly than she'd ever dreamed. A small part of her felt a desperate joy, but most of her knew only sadness.

In the empty and exquisite halls of the Hyuga, children learned to hold pride for their clan. This, Hinata did not lose.

* * *

/100 words


	5. Flaw

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Flaw_

* * *

Hanabi's age was a small mercy. It was not lost on Hinata that Hanabi escaped death in her mother's womb by a very short span of time.

Her infancy also allowed them a home together. Had she been older, Hanabi would have been subject to the same placement tests Hinata endured, then housed based on her skill. Instead, they were taken in by a married couple unable to have children of their own. Hinata was grateful, yet remorseful.

She regretted her poor ability – in a civilian family as theirs, Hanabi's growth would be stifled due to her incompetent sister's faults.

* * *

/100 words


	6. Tenacity

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Tenacity_

* * *

If one were to examine the quietest of Konoha's civilian residential districts at some time between ten and twelve at night, they might stumble upon a little girl, practicing kicks and tensing veins around her eyes.

Hinata knew that she had to improve significantly enough for her placement to be reconsidered before she became of age to attend the Academy. What use would it be to Hanabi, rotting away here without learning and employing the full capability of the eyes that she _deserved_, more so than Hinata ever would?

Clenching her teeth tightly, Hinata resumed her training with renewed fervour.

* * *

/100 words


	7. Reward

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Reward_

* * *

Ninja of Konoha were not generally foolish. A tad idealistic, sometimes, but not foolish. The Hyuga children were carefully observed long after being assigned homes – and Hinata's nightly diligence did not go unnoticed.

It was with a mixture of apprehension, anticipation and, dare she say it,_ impatience_ that Hinata approached the ninja standing on her foster parents' doorstep. She allowed a tight smile when they announced her relocation, along with Hanabi's, though a frown came to her face at the stricken appearance of the couple who had taken them in for a few short months.

Where would they be moved?

* * *

/100 words


	8. Exceptional

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Exceptional_

* * *

The Hyuga girl had little in the way of power. Neither was her speed impressive. In fact, her skill in ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu were all average at best. Non-existent at worst. The one thing that her guard had noticed was that _she_ had almost noticed _him_.

He started when her eyes flicked almost to his position, but he was an impeccably trained shinobi of Konoha. Concealing himself quickly, the guard marvelled at her surprising attention to detail.

He reported how the girl's control over her clan ability was remarkably precise, for a child her age. The testing had touched little on their ability to see _finely_, merely interested in _strength_ – how well they integrated their eyes into their trademark Hyuga taijutsu, and _depth_ – how far their eyes could see.

With clans like the Inuzuka and Aburame around, who were more than proficient at finding and tracing targets, the Hyuga were generally fighters, not trackers – but this girl had potential. With the right training, not only would her eyes see far, but more clearly than humanly possible for anyone other than a Hyuga.

She and her sister's care would be transferred to the only other dojutsu using clan in Konoha.

* * *

/200 words

* * *

AN: I spy, with my little eye... plot advancement :)


	9. Shifted Ideal

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Shifted Ideal_

* * *

Konoha was privileged to have _two_ clans possessing of noteworthy eye-based techniques. It was no secret, however, that the Hyuga and Uchiha were no allies. One believed themselves to be older, more illustrious – perhaps even the ancestor of the other, who claimed themselves more powerful.

Yes, the Hyuga and Uchiha were at odds whenever possible and the Uchiha were quick to refuse any of the leftover Hyuga orphans into their home.

But when ordered to train this specific child (and perhaps later her sister) in dojutsu particularly – by the Hokage, no less – the Uchiha were unfortunately without authority to decline.

* * *

/100 words

* * *

AN: In response to a query, rumours are just rumours and Neji's situation will be touched on a lot later.


	10. Attainment

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Attainment_

* * *

Her persistence had paid off in securing a better home for Hanabi – she didn't have anyone else to strive for, now. From youth, Hinata had been a person who thrived on being there for others.

She reminded herself of this as she completed the formalities of greeting her new "family". Love tied her together, kept her whole.

Perhaps, in time, those cold black eyes (she felt them, those sneering looks, sometimes) would grow as familiar to her as the unending white she once believed to be a forever present constant. They were not much different in their intentions, after all.

* * *

/100 words


	11. Inhibitions

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Inhibitions_

* * *

Two years of bitterness were a long time when one's total age amounted to a paltry six years. For children, however, such things were easily forgotten.

Neji Hyuga felt nothing but a detached curiosity when he learned of his cousins' new living arrangements. He would admit that his resentment was trivial – the seal did not function any longer and he was unashamed to expose something that meant nothing.

He even felt a tad grateful – his former position made his capabilities all the more apparent. No longer would he be held back by something as inconsequential as mere seconds between births.

* * *

/100 words


	12. Threshold

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Threshold_

* * *

The Hyuga turned out less haughtily frigid than they were theorised to be, among the Uchiha. Or at least, the two children who stood uncertainly on their doorstep did. Well, one tiny child with a babe in her arms.

Really! The younger one was not even a year old; obviously no one was thinking when they left her in the hands of someone barely old enough to take care of _herself_, let alone anyone else.

Not that her efforts weren't admirable – and that was what endeared the sisters to the Uchiha as a whole. Strength was something the clan respected.

* * *

/100 words


	13. Compassionate Ties

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Compassionate Ties_

* * *

No matter how aloof they were, even ninja knew how important bonds were in developing themselves. It was true that one didn't necessarily _require_ friends, or even family – but it was a social need that made for more competent human beings.

The Uchiha were begrudging in setting up a rotary for families to look after the Hyuga sisters, but the task was tantamount to a mission, and they would complete any task for the village to the best of their ability.

In any case, they would be proving themselves above the Hyuga. The _Uchiha_ did not nurture emotionally stunted children.

* * *

/100 words


	14. Planting Seeds

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Planting Seeds_

* * *

It perplexed Hinata when she found herself set up with a garden. The little patch of land she had been allocated – what was it for?

She recognised, then, the little seedlings – they went into the Hyuga ointment her clan once made. It was a small reminder of her family. Not the sad parts, but the things that stirred her happiness and pride. Hinata smiled, and it felt good on her face.

Maybe the Uchiha were not like the Hyuga after all – or was it that they were more alike?

Behind her, a mother's lips curved. All children needed a home.

* * *

/100 words


	15. Crossing Invisible Lines

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Crossing Invisible Lines_

* * *

Hinata could feel the other children circling her warily. She didn't know how to react. It felt a little bare without Hanabi in her arms. Under the scrutiny of wide, dark eyes she shrank in on herself.

A brave one spoke up. 'What's your name?'

'H-Hinata Hyuga.'

A collective intake of breath was drawn. Hinata forced her back straight and wondered if they would scorn her traitorous family.

'Your eyes… are _awesome_.'

Hinata blinked.

'They see through walls, right?'

As the children clamoured about their newfound friend with unbridled curiosity, Hinata let out her first laugh in a long while.

* * *

/100 words


	16. Small Step

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Small Step_

* * *

'Hm, activate your Byakugan.'

Obediently, Hinata directed chakra to her eyes in a motion that was second nature.

'Hmm. Tell me what you see.'

The instruction was vague, but Hinata could work with that. Her biological father had never been verbose and the various Uchiha with a hand in building her control over her dojutsu were similarly disinclined to speech.

She listed the things around her meticulously, down to the beetle on the windowsill. It had the same chakra signature as the one she spotted last week. Maybe it lived nearby.

'Hm.'

Hinata identified the sound as a positive acknowledgment.

* * *

/100 words


	17. Quotidian

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Quotidian_

* * *

As her days passed, Hinata fell into a routine. She woke, washed, trained, ate and played – she still marvelled that she could – to a schedule she set in her mind.

Some days were a little different. On those days, Hinata would pack up her and her sister's things – she still marvelled that she _had_ any things – and move to another family for the next month.

One day, Hinata woke up and realised something. She was content. Not because she was providing for her sister, but – she still marvelled at this small revelation – because she was trying her utmost for herself.

* * *

/100 words


	18. Appraisal

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Appraisal_

* * *

Occasionally, the remnants of the Hyuga clan were called together.

The particulars behind the destruction of their clan, and their rising from its ashes, were strictly impressed on them in these meetings and they were encouraged to grow stronger to create a better Hyuga than the one of before.

It was a reminder as to where their loyalties lay and an insinuation that they would someday need to marry (probably each other) and continue the Hyuga.

The gravity of the situation was diffused, however, by the fact that their ages ranged from six years to about six months old.

Nevertheless, they were a set of children full of determination and a cool intensity. Although dispersed into the large network of Konoha ninja, their features and demeanour were evidently Hyuga.

Oh, but how their forebears would turn in their graves to see their children now – integrating the personal fighting style of the Hyuga with dogs, insects, shadows and who knew what else – though perhaps most blasphemous of all would be the pair of girls who lived and learned under the tutelage of Sharingan eyes.

This, the Hokage watched over with satisfaction. The Hyuga would emerge from their purging a great clan.

* * *

/200 words

* * *

AN: This chapter doesn't really advance the plot in any way whatsoever. It does, however, mark the end of what I consider the "before the Academy" arc. From here, chapters start getting a more "slice-of-life" feel, which I'm not sure if I like or not yet.


	19. Little Comforts

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Little Comforts_

* * *

Hinata started attending the Academy as Hanabi was just about learning to crawl. She'd always known that her sister would be a fast learner.

When she felt a none-too-gentle tug at her shirt, Hinata reluctantly pulled away from watching her sister in her crib and followed along beside her fellow new entrant.

She rarely interacted with the sons of the clan head, though their father schooled her in dojutsu. The younger was her age and she wished that she possessed his confidence as he stalked along, seemingly unmindful of her anxiety.

He shot her a glance. 'Don't worry.'

* * *

/100 words


	20. Revealingly

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Revealingly_

* * *

When Neji saw his cousin for the first time after the rebuilding (for that was how he thought of it) of the Hyuga, he had not quite expected her to look like this.

Catching sight of her face among all the other ninja hopefuls at the start of the Academy term, she was as quiet and unobstrusive as he remembered – though not all was unchanged.

It was almost amusing to see Hinata, once heiress of the Hyuga, so much an Uchiha. Her eyes _burned_ with an unmistakably bright flame of conviction.

Tellingly, she also wore a high-collared, dark shirt.

* * *

/100 words


	21. Bridges Rebuilt

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Bridges Rebuilt_

* * *

Although they were in different classes, Neji found time to observe his cousin, occasionally. Quiet though she was, Hinata seemed to have found in herself a confidence she'd previously lacked, quashed by the disapproving frown of her father.

When they finally met again face to face, Hinata appeared apprehensive. A flick of her eyes to his now-defunct seal was all Neji needed to remind him of his once deep-rooted contempt for his cousin.

Yet a second look at her now-hopeful gaze brought, even more readily, a long buried memory of a time when she called him "brother".

* * *

/100 words


	22. Elementary Efforts

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Elementary Efforts_

* * *

When Hanabi started growing used to chopsticks, Hinata was learning to spew fire from her lips. Unsuccessfully, to her consternation.

'Your elemental nature doesn't seem to fit with our clan styles,' one mother mentioned thoughtfully. They were all mothers to Hinata, wonderful mothers (and fathers, too), but this was a thought she kept for her mind only.

Hinata watched enviously with her Byakugan the expert techniques of the genius brothers on the other side of the building.

'Don't forget your own advantage, there,' and with a poke to the spot between her eyes, Hinata was brought back with a blush.

* * *

/100 words

* * *

AN: For those unfamiliar with the utensils, out of personal experience, I place competent chopstick-using age at two years; although I have seen children uncommonly dislike them enough to be unable to use chopsticks at even five years.


	23. Kindred

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Kindred_

* * *

Among the Uchiha, Hinata found she had a surprising amount of free time – a surprising amount of freedom. Occasionally, this led her to take walks. One day, as she wandered home after getting some red bean soup, Hinata came across a classmate who always caused their teacher no end of trouble, though right then he appeared nothing more than battered and tired.

Hinata couldn't help but fill the silence that grew as they drew closer. 'H-hello, Naruto.'

'Hey, you know my name! That's great, 'cause I'll be the next Hokage!' Naruto's voice was cheerful, but his eyes strangely blank.

'Um, are you alright?' Hinata didn't know any better way to inquire about the injuries on his person; she felt a twinge of pity as she remembered the harsh training she herself once endured, with similar results.

'I'm fine; I'll be as good as new!'

Troubled yet unwilling to pry, Hinata was about to nod and leave, if not for a sudden gurgle. She looked at Naruto's embarrassed face and rumbling stomach; his dirt-smudged features and sad eyes. He looked in need of company. 'Do... do you like red bean soup?'

As they sat and ate, Hinata sought words to say. 'Doesn't your mother want you home for lunch?'

She hardly expected the startling reaction her polite inquiry elicited. With a flinch, Naruto almost upended the bowl in his hands. 'O-oh, nah, I'm good.'

Hinata stared for a moment, feeling she could understand a little. 'That's okay,' she murmured, patting Naruto's knee gently. 'My mother and father won't eat lunch with me again either.'

The boy stared at his leg, where her hand still rested. Hinata felt as though she had found a kindred spirit.

'Please come visit me if you feel lonely. We can eat red bean soup together.'

* * *

/300 words


	24. Eyes Anew

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Eyes Anew_

* * *

In another life, Hinata thought she might have looked up to Naruto. He tried his best with a determination she felt hard-pressed to match. She had gained enough confidence, however, to not belittle her own efforts.

After running into Naruto that once, Hinata began waving to him in classes, pairing up with him for activities on occasion, when obviously no one else would. She usually lurked behind the second son of the clan head for lack of a more familiar place to be, so her sudden friendliness with the dead-last elicited a surprised stare from the boy.

* * *

/100 words


	25. Unsaid Messages

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Unsaid Messages_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha had minimal interaction with the two Hyuga living with his family, but he knew enough about them that when the elder started twiddling her fingers nervously, it meant she was thinking about something and hesitating to say it.

'Spit it out,' he barked.

Hinata started badly. She obviously hadn't realised that anyone was paying attention to her. 'Oh, um… well, I w-wanted to ask a f-friend over.'

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. _That was it?_ 'Yeah, whatever. Just ask one of the adults. They'll probably say yes.' He paused. 'Look, this is your home too, okay? Don't forget it.'

* * *

/100 words


	26. No Easy Understandings

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_No Easy Understandings_

* * *

Hinata had no idea of the harsh conversation occurring behind closed doors as she and Naruto ate red bean soup together on the back porch.

_'That girl from the traitorous Hyuga went and brought the demon brat straight to the middle of our home! Are we really going to stand for this?'_

_'I say we rid ourselves of their lot once and for all!'_

_'Do not blame the child, but the demon. She will fall under its control!'_

_'Silence.'_

Hinata felt a sudden shiver. Maybe inviting a friend over was too presumptuous of her, even if she _was_ given permission.

* * *

/100 words


	27. Tag

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Tag_

* * *

After the small incident when Hinata invited a friend home, all the children in the Uchiha compound noticed her palpable sadness when they ran into her. She had no idea what she did wrong and most of them didn't know either.

The first to try and cheer her up was the young son of the family she and Hanabi were staying at that month. He rounded up several cousins and they played tag – not the normal kind, of course, but a no-holds-barred free-for-all, where jutsu, weapons and anything else one thought of was expected, and complimented. They didn't let any adults join in, to even up the playing field and to prevent grievous injuries all around.

Eventually, however, they stopped. This was partly because Hinata had an enormous advantage in that she could see everyone, everywhere, but mostly it was because the genius heir to the Uchiha, who everyone nearly forgot about since he certainly didn't _act_ like he was thirteen most of the time (which was still within age to play), had joined in and tagged everyone in a matter of minutes.

When one headstrong boy complained, Itachi merely raised an eyebrow. 'Out in the battlefield, not everyone you face will be somebody of your ability,' he remarked.

'Well… I guess,' was the mulish reply.

'No, now you _know_,' Itachi corrected.

Before they knew it, the game had turned into an impromptu lecture and training session, with all the children eager to learn from the eldest son of the clan head. All except Sasuke, perhaps, who looked a little jealous at the attention his brother was getting from everybody apart from himself.

Hinata giggled at the sight – her sister liked to monopolise her attention too. Surprised at the sound, she realised she was feeling better.

* * *

/300 words


	28. Propinquity

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Propinquity_

* * *

After a strained period of no confrontation, Hinata determined the sudden presence of her favourite foods at the dinner table and various offers to hone her dojutsu to be a roundabout form of a peace offering. Little used to such things, she was unsure of how to react, but felt a warming of her heart all the same.

This did not change the fact that Naruto was lonely, however, and Hinata knew how terrible that could be. Maybe, Hinata thought, she could just _make_ a family. It didn't need a surname or a house, but it could be a home.

* * *

/100 words

* * *

AN: Due to real life circumstances, I probably won't have time to update over the next few months. I'm very sorry, but from September to December, there will be no updates to Keeping Aflame. That means there's one more update before then, though :)


	29. First Move

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_First Move_

* * *

Hinata began in her task of creating a family on a fine day at the Academy. Her first step was letting go of Sasuke's shirt. It was an anchor of familiarity she was unwilling to part from, but she knew that she irritated the boy anyway, so it was all for the better.

Next, Hinata sat down at the front of the room, next to a quiet pink-haired girl she sometimes wished she knew better.

'Hello Sakura,' Hinata said.

'Good morning,' the girl replied.

'Sakura! Wow, you're finally talking to someone other than me and the teacher!'

Hinata looked up into a pair of ice-blue eyes. Ino Yamanaka was simply direct, and Hinata saw no ill will in her words.

Ino smiled. 'So, Hinata, you've finally stopped hiding behind your brother? Sit with us, then! It'll be fun together!'

Her exuberance made Hinata unwilling to correct the assumption, so she merely nodded her head. 'Thank you, I'll be happy to.'

After a day spent in the company of the two girls who, Hinata discovered in surprise, were _both_ very lively in their own ways, Hinata wondered why she had not begun this earlier – the process of making friends.

* * *

/200 words

* * *

AN: I'll be gone for the next few months - please check back in mid-December for the next update. I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave a review, your comments are all very thoughtful and a pleasure to read :)


	30. Outside Perspective

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Outside Perspective_

* * *

A number of months into the school year, the teachers of the seven to eight year old class noticed that their students got on particularly well. While children often tended to form groups, this particular year now consisted of many apparent friends.

The situation was a turnaround from the start of the term, when girls crowded and gossiped, boys boasted and the demon child always sat alone.

Nowadays, conversation bounced about the classroom, not a single student left out. Despite the downright hatred of some parents, it seemed that children were really too innocent to be wary of a monster.

* * *

/100 words

* * *

AN: I'm back; updates should continue as per usual on Tuesdays and Fridays until pre-written chapters run out.


	31. Blood Relations

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Blood Relations_

* * *

Hinata knew that her faith in her sister was not misplaced when Hanabi began to show signs of activating her bloodline at an age when Hinata herself had hardly known what it was. She immediately congratulated her and explained what the sudden strange vision meant.

'Hanabi, with our eyes and our strength, we will honour the Hyuga.'

Hanabi didn't understand all her sister's words, but she was proud of this heritage from her clan – although something bothered her still. 'What about all our cousins, aunties and uncles?'

Hinata started. 'Well, yes,' she smiled gently. 'We will also honour our family.'

* * *

/100 words


	32. Differences

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Differences_

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha wasted no time in beginning to train Hanabi as soon as she could use her Byakugan. The Hyuga bloodline limit showed early and required no special methods to achieve its full potential besides training. He could not help but be slightly annoyed that the Sharingan was not the same.

As a father and a fighter, he felt somewhat partial to the straightforward younger girl, who showed a far greater aptitude for combat with her Byakugan than her sister. Not that he was playing favourites, but it occasionally felt difficult to teach the older Hyuga, with her quiet intensity.

* * *

/100 words

* * *

AN: There's an extra Christmas chapter today :)


	33. Celebrations

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Celebrations_

* * *

The first winter spent by the Hyuga sisters with the Uchiha clan was one of cold. More than any frost could harm, the silent acceptance of their presence was an icy rejection.

This year, Hinata, being one of the more nimble children, strung up tinsel, while Hanabi spotted a long-forgotten box of baubles with her newfound abilities.

It was the morning after taking down all the decorations, however, that Hinata remembered best. Over breakfast, her aunt passed a parcel to Hinata. 'It's from _all_ of us.'

Hinata looked at the package. Above it sat a card, reading "Happy Birthday".

* * *

/100 words

* * *

AN: I wasn't planning for this chapter but it wrote itself - Merry Christmas!


	34. Symbolism

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Symbolism_

* * *

It prickled at Neji when he saw his cousins, sometimes. Any of the Hyuga, really. Whether it was because they were eating too much, carrying a dog, playing with shadows – or were wearing a red and white fan alongside the Hyuga flame. Who would have guessed that the Uchiha would one day allow those for whom they held such enmity to bear their crest?

Neji was torn between feeling disgruntled that tradition was broken and the Hyuga fighting style tainted, and envious that he hadn't such caring new families of his own to smooth away the history of the old.

* * *

/100 words


	35. Tacit Understandings

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Tacit Understandings_

* * *

It was a little strategic and a lot arrogant, any Uchiha would admit, the reasons why the two adopted Hyuga wore their colours.

It was rubbing it in that the Hyuga were _Hyuga_ no longer; it was a clear claim that these children would be theirs to train and mould; it was a reminder that the fallen would not rise – not without Uchiha influence, at least. Few had forgotten the positions these sisters held in their clan, as little as it mattered now.

Yet most of all, it was a message. _They are ours – ours to protect and to keep._

* * *

/100 words


	36. Changes

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Changes_

* * *

Iruka had always been a teacher who was very attached to his students. He would be the first to admit, though, that there had been a student who caused him pain right from their first meeting, until he saw a glimpse of his own childhood in that lonely face.

Not that it was a lonely one any longer – at first it was Hinata, who never used to come out from behind Sasuke's shirt, then Sakura and Ino, then Kiba, Shikamaru… and then suddenly everyone in the class was a friend to the boy who had no one. Iruka was proud.

* * *

/100 words


	37. Feminine Squabbles

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Feminine Squabbles_

* * *

The change was a gradual thing, but Hinata was very observant. So, when Ino and Sakura stopped speaking to each other, it wasn't nice, but it wasn't unexpected.

'L-let's eat lunch,' Hinata said lamely to break the silence one balmy morning.

'Okay. Hey Hinata, how about you invite your cousin along?' Ino suggested brightly. 'Tell Sakura she's not, though.'

Hinata had claimed Sasuke her cousin for lack of a simpler way to explain. It was even true, in a distant and far off manner.

'Hinata, you'll eat lunch with _me_, right? We can sit by the bench where Sasuke usually sits! Of course, you can tell Ino that she's not welcome to join us.' Sakura glared daggers at Ino from where she was sitting, on Hinata's left.

Ino glared straight back, from Hinata's right, and tugged defiantly at the helpless girl's arm. 'Hinata, please tell Sakura that Sasuke should be having lunch with a pretty girl like me, who would actually match his looks, rather than someone with a forehead big enough for two!'

Sakura's cheeks brightened at the jab and her fingers clenched around Hinata's wrist. 'Hinata, please tell Ino that first, I take very good care of my appearances, and second, looks don't matter as much as the heart anyway!'

'Ha! Hinata, tell Sakura that she just admitted I'm prettier than her!'

'No way! Oh – I mean, Hinata, tell Ino that I said I'm not just pretty, I'm beautiful! My parents said so!'

'As if! Hinata, tell Sakura that I'm way prettier and let's go ask Sasuke right now who _he_ thinks is better!'

'Yeah, because obviously he'll say that I am!'

Hinata Hyuga was nine years old, and very conflicted.

'U-um, I made a mistake when I was checking the time. It's not lunch yet after all…'

* * *

/300 words


	38. Light

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Light_

* * *

In her heart of hearts, Hinata was puzzled at why Sakura and Ino were not arguing over someone else. She thought that everyone must have made friends with Naruto because they saw the same determination and brightness in him that she had, and thought the world of him as she did. Surely Sakura and Ino had become so warmed by that brilliance that they would be fighting over _him_ – but no, it was Sasuke.

Not that Hinata was unappreciative of Sasuke! No, he was very nice in a gruff way and they _did_ grow up together. He just… didn't _shine_.

* * *

/100 words

* * *

AN: Just a word to the worried (or a splash of cold water on the happy), there will be no explicit and reciprocated pairings. This is currently just Hinata's non-romantic admiration.


	39. The Little Things

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_The Little Things_

* * *

While pulling up weeds in the little patch of ground that was her garden one day, Hinata was surprised to see Sasuke appear. He crouched down and worked alongside her for several moments in silence, before uttering briefly, 'thank you.'

'What for?'

'For not being Sakura or Ino,' Sasuke replied solemnly.

Itachi watched in amusement as his brother ran back after delivering his message. 'Shall we go train now?'

He was further amused when they were accosted on the way to the training grounds by the very same Sakura and Ino, and saw first-hand the reason for Sasuke's gratitude.

* * *

/100 words

* * *

AN: Sorry for the lateness, I've had no Internet at home recently. Please enjoy anyway :)


	40. Gentlemen

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Gentlemen_

* * *

Mikoto made sure to instill a sense of gentlemanly politeness in both of her sons. Since, knowing their parents, they were sure to be heart-breakers of course! She chuckled at the thought as it appeared in her mind.

All jokes aside, however, the boys _were_ polite to anyone who spoke with them. Her eldest was a little too serious, perhaps, and her youngest a little too brusque – but they were kind and courteous and she couldn't ask for more; although the strain that she could see Sasuke buckling under made her giggle, part in pity and part in humour.

* * *

/100 words


	41. Adversaries

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Adversaries_

* * *

Hinata could see that the growing contention between Ino and Sakura had embittered the once closest of friends. It was with a sad surprise that she noticed the same was forming between Naruto and… Sasuke, of all people!

Her distantly related cousin had always been a polite and silent boy, hardly one to indulge in others or participate in activities he deemed "childish". Yet, somehow, the boys became fiercely at odds. This continued on for a number of months until Hinata realised that the jabs Ino and Sakura shared were routine, Naruto and Sasuke's scuffles light-hearted.

It was not bad feeling developing between them after all, but a rivalry. Not a growing enmity, but mutual respect. Hinata felt foolish to not have seen it before and she could not help but feel a little left out. Yet she could see that not all her fellow students were like this – take Shikamaru and Choji, who hardly spoke to each other, but often sat together in companionable silence. Or Kiba, who bounced around the classroom, chatting to everyone along the way.

Friendships could be expressed differently; and as Hinata sat down among a group of her classmates, she felt at ease.

* * *

/200 words


	42. Firm Guidance

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Firm Guidance_

* * *

Hinata always kept her garden well-tended, but the method of creating her clan's medicinal balm forever eluded her. She could remember with clarity its ingredients and distinctive smell, but after years of trying, she had achieved little result even remotely similar to the final product.

Her breakthrough was brought about by the words of the Uchiha clan head, of all people.

'Stop thinking and start doing,' he'd said irritably when training her in her dojutsu. As her Byakugan developed, the task passed almost exclusively to the stern man.

She'd been surprised when the advice worked for her balm, too.

* * *

/100 words


	43. Scolding

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Scolding_

* * *

Neji could not help but feel a stab of anger when he caught the familiar scent of the Hyuga clan's ointment and saw Hinata freely distributing it to veritable strangers – the formula was a well-kept secret of the Hyuga!

He was considering giving his cousin a firm talking-to when she spotted him and ran over herself.

'T-thank goodness,' Hinata said. 'I wanted to pass some of this on to my friends and family and, well, I'm not sure how to track us all down! It's my first successful batch.'

Somehow, her earnest gaze made his words die away.

* * *

/100 words


	44. Remembrance

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Remembrance_

* * *

Occasionally, Hinata would visit the Hyuga compound with Hanabi. Despite its lack of residents, the place had never been empty to her. It was filled to the brim with memories good and bad, all of which Hinata stored away like precious treasures.

That day, they went to the graveyard. The Hyuga were not honoured, having once staged an uprising against their own village, but they had, at least, a mound of dirt under which they were buried.

With tremulous fingers, Hinata smoothed down a spot of earth and placed on it a jar of ointment – a tribute to her clan.

* * *

/100 words


	45. Strength Within

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Strength Within_

* * *

Hanabi was a person who never did things by halves. She threw herself into everything with fervour and endured, knowing it could only make her improve.

Unsurprisingly, she looked up to those with power. As a child, this was most obviously the clan head – of the Uchiha, of course. She rarely even answered to the name Hyuga anymore without prompting. Later, this expanded to his sons, whom she set as her milestones, and her cousin, the strongest of her once-family.

Yet, power came in different guises – the most subtle of them all, she knew her sister possessed in abundance.

* * *

/100 words


	46. Realities

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Realities_

* * *

It was with anticipation that Hinata looked toward graduation. Her salve was completed just in time for exams, though she didn't want to actually need it. She hoped not to disappoint her family or, more importantly, herself.

Her techniques completed without a hitch, theory mostly grasped and physical abilities assessed to glowing praise, Hinata walked out of the exam happy.

She couldn't help but frown, however, when amidst Mikoto's compliments for her son and her ward and Fugaku's small nod, she noticed Naruto sitting alone with not a person to take him home, whether for a congratulations or a consolation.

* * *

/100 words


	47. Support

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Support_

* * *

Seeing as his ninjutsu was bad at the best of times and his genjutsu ability next to non-existent, Naruto found that he was often forced to rely on his taijutsu, which was perhaps average. It came as no surprise, then, that he often sported scrapes and bruises no matter what he did.

He had mixed emotions, however, when Hinata offered him some of her healing balm.

'The graduation exam is over,' she murmured, 'and I wanted to pass some on to everyone in case they were hurt.'

'Thanks,' he said, feeling pitied and slightly bitter, 'but I'm okay.'

She left.

* * *

/100 words

* * *

AN: In response to those wondering, chapters are short for succinctness and storytelling style. That's unlikely to be changing any time soon, though I admit it does gets difficult sometimes...


	48. Validation

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Validation_

* * *

It saddened Iruka a little to see an Academy class graduate, though the pride that filled his heart overwhelmed it. Yet, he couldn't help but wish things had gone differently for Naruto. It had to be doubly hard on him that he failed the graduation exam while most of his friends had passed.

Then Iruka remembered that, a few years ago, Naruto didn't even have friends. Was that a good thing or bad; was it better to have people pity you or to have no one care?

'Naruto,' said Iruka, reaching a decision, 'how about going to see your friends?'

* * *

/100 words


	49. Motives

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Motives_

* * *

Neji wasn't sure why he went to congratulate his cousin on graduating – and with his team in tow, no less. He hardly thought himself to be sentimental, but somehow he found it important to show what he had achieved through his work and, just a little, to encourage his cousin to do the same.

Long ago there had existed rumours of his training by the Hokage, but he of all people knew best that there was no such thing. He had accomplished all he had through a resolve that pushed him to be a better Hyuga, not partiality through circumstance.

* * *

/100 words


	50. Encounters

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Encounters_

* * *

Naruto felt guilty about his attitude earlier, and decided he would go meet Hinata first to apologise. He didn't expect, however, to see three strangers around his age already at her front gate. He said nothing to them, having known enough people to shun him on sight than to risk it.

'A most youthful greeting to you!'

Naruto's head whipped up to meet a momentarily blinding smile. Hardly ever did anyone outside of his class engage in conversation with him, let alone be the one to _start_ the exchange.

As he gave an uncertain wave in response, Naruto found himself pulled into talking as he waited. The genin team, as he found out, were waiting for Hinata, like him. As Academy graduation was mentioned, three pairs of eyes slid surreptitiously to Naruto's bare forehead.

He answered the unspoken question, features betraying his discomfort. 'I'm not that great… at anything.'

The genin who had addressed him earlier spoke up. 'Nonsense! The flames of youth cannot be doused! I myself aim to become a worthy ninja with taijutsu alone! As long you strive for them, no goal is out of reach!'

Naruto was left to ruminate on this as the gate swung open and Hinata slipped out.

'Sorry for the wait,' she apologised, and then did a double take. 'Naruto! I-I didn't know you were here!'

'I kinda didn't say anything, so it's my fault. I don't think your family likes me, anyway. Uh, I just wanted to come and say sorry, since you, well, tried to help me, but I… pushed you away.' Naruto scratched at one of the whisker marks on his cheek self-consciously.

'N-no, that's okay!' Hinata squeaked.

Unfortunately, Naruto's words had drawn to himself a whole new problem – the fierce gaze and deep ire of Neji Hyuga.

* * *

/300 words


	51. Apology

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Apology_

* * *

Though he prided himself on his ability to maintain a level-headed calm in most situations, the one thing Neji Hyuga could not stand was insult to his clan. Any act against his cousin was enough to bring out a protectiveness he'd thought long dead.

'Who are you,' he snarled, 'to harm Hinata?'

'I'm her frie– uh, her classmate. And I came to apologise to her.'

Before her cousin could say anything more, Hinata came forward and gripped his arm warningly, before giving a very small smile to Naruto. 'Thank you for coming, Naruto. Um, I know you tried so hard, and it must have hurt that not everyone could see it today. We can, though. All your classmates can. Nobody will think any the worse of you that you gave everything your all, and maybe we'll just be that much more surprised when you match us – and surpass us – with your hard work.'

After she realised that all who were present had their full attention focused on her, Hinata lapsed into an uneasy, embarrassed silence. 'A-and that's what I think. Um, bye Naruto, thank you for coming to congratulate me Neji!' And with that, she hurriedly closed the gate.

* * *

/200 words

* * *

AN: With this chapter, I've polished off all my pre-written ones - so expect to see more sporadic updates from now on, unfortunately.


	52. Deviation

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Deviation_

* * *

On his way home, Naruto ran into an Academy teacher who told him about another way to pass the genin exam – but, after a moment's thought, he declined. As the teacher left in disappointment, Naruto sprinted back in the direction he'd come from.

He found the three genin he'd seen earlier, who had travelled just a street away from Hinata's home, and turned to the boy in green who he'd spoken to before. 'Uh, you were telling me you only use taijutsu, and to work at my goals, and, uh, I just wondered… could I… could I learn from you?'

* * *

/100 words


	53. Sharing is Caring

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Sharing is Caring_

* * *

'I saw you giving out a lot of that healing balm in class,' Sasuke casually mentioned on their way to the Academy.

Hinata nodded. 'I thought it might be helpful.'

'Huh,' Sasuke commented noncommittally, straightening his headband.

As her gaze flicked up to follow the movement, Hinata realised Sasuke's hands were littered with cuts and scratches, testament of his effort in passing the exams.

'Oh, I forgot!' Embarrassed, Hinata scrambled for the little jar she'd kept for herself. 'I just… well, I'd never thought of giving something to you that I'd always be willing to share.'

Surprised, Sasuke grinned. 'Thanks.'

* * *

/100 words


	54. Teams

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Teams_

* * *

Hinata would be lying if she said she didn't feel nervous. She understood that, if she passed the final test, she would be with her new teammates at least until they graduated to chunin, which could take years.

Her eyes darted to Sasuke in an old habit but she moved them away. As family, it was unlikely they would be placed together, and she was determined to foster her own independence.

When "Kiba Inuzuka" and "Shino Aburame" were called alongside her own name, Hinata let loose a shakily held breath, and all three gave each other appraising glances.

'It's good we all kinda know each other, huh?' Kiba commented as they moved to sit together.

Hinata gave a nod of assent while Shino inclined his head.

Kiba scratched his dog behind the ears. 'Man, you two are quiet. Not really what I'm used to.'

Hinata silently agreed. She wondered how she would be able to get along with these two, both slightly intimidating in different ways. From what she knew, Kiba was somewhat rough and boisterous, while Shino was quiet in a detached way, different from her own shyness.

The next moment, their names were called – their instructor had arrived.

* * *

/200 words

* * *

AN: There is an extremely long explanation for team choices which is available for anyone who wants to read it, just drop me a PM. You will not get it until the next chapter is out, however, since it includes the instructor explanation as well.


	55. Introductions

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Introductions_

* * *

'A loudmouth and two silent ones, eh? Nothing goes by halves in this team.'

Hinata wasn't sure what to make of their instructor, who was very tall and smoked a cigarette. At the sight – or rather the smell – of him, Kiba and his dog both wrinkled their noses in irritation.

He told them to introduce themselves, merely nodding as Shino gave a brief summary of the abilities of his insect hive, Kiba enthused about his skills and his dog, and Hinata detailed her Byakugan techniques.

'So it's aloof but exact, arrogant but confident and hesitant but considerate. Well, I'm Asuma.'

* * *

/100 words

* * *

AN: To reiterate, there is an explanation (too long to put here) for team choices which is available for anyone who wants to read it. Send a PM/mention in a review if you'd like to read it.


	56. Friendship, Effort, Victory

**Keeping Aflame**

* * *

_Friendship, Effort, Victory_

* * *

Asuma had his doubts about whether two independent, albeit in different ways, and one meek team member would be able to demonstrate the co-operation necessary for a genin squad. Often, personality clashes led to disagreements in method, something unsuitable for even basic missions.

Thus he was surprised when the three formulated of their own accord (though not without argument) a plan against his small test of teamwork.

Afterwards, Kiba articulated an answer to his unasked question. 'Hey guys, I know I'm pretty great by myself already, but man, nothing beats getting things done with friends you can count on, right?'

* * *

/100 words


End file.
